


Raise the Colours High

by craple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when your two best crews – or you only two crews, on that matter – are trying to get you laid with the one marine who wants you dead. (And succeeded.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise the Colours High

**Author's Note:**

> we need some sexual tension. and piracy. and no normalcy. because piracy is hot. the pirates-kind.

 Jason doesn’t remember precisely what sort of event had taken place at the Tortuga the night before.

What he does remember after anchoring the ship in place on the other side of the island, where it is hidden from the sight of the pirates-hungry marines, is that he had once again agreed to Roy’s idea of spending the night in some inn or another.

Drinking themselves sick, swallowing as much pork roast as possible, and so forth. The usual thing every pirate does after a particularly successful raid in a guaranteed marine-free area, as they are weary and wounded; tired and rightly so, the smell of Kory’s blood and the feel of her cracked ribs beneath Jason’s fingers. Roy’s wrath as he sent them all exploding into the sky with a single arrow.

So, it’s not like he has it in him to decline or literally shoot down Roy’s offer. As it is, after all, the infamous _Tortuga_ – the one island where no one, not even marines, can reach or infiltrate, as they are to be shot dead the moment the Onlookers spot them. It is the one place they can safely call home without fear of losing it to piracy, as it _is_ the home of pirates.

He remembers greeting old man Jones guarding the brothel complex, watching them with suspicious eyes as they passed by, Kory’s silly face when the old man wasn’t looking.

Roy got into a fight with one of the angry pirates that refused to pay after a night’s stand, but said pirate paid in the end upon hearing the owner crying their name – _Outlaws_. Jason can still remember the flicker of fear across the man’s face before he ran back to wherever it is he came from.

After that, it was all a blur.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Jason prays to Davy Jones, and Hades and the Kraken below, that the mop of black-ink hair splayed all over the pillow next to his face, the mark of a marine tattooed on pale collarbone does not belong to someone he knows.

Particularly a man with scarred neck – the same scar Jason placed a week after a getting out of Davy Jones’ Locker on the kid with the blue eyes in Jason’s battered marine uniform – buried in Jason’s coat.

It would be sort of ironic, and Jason would definitely laugh himself to death, if it isn’t so horrifying.

For one, the only thing that passes Jason’s mind, as he stares and looks and keeps staring at the unconscious body beside him on the mattress is that _he fucked a fucking kid_. Not to mention a _male_ fucking _kid_ , which, not that the ‘man’ part is a problem really, since he has slept with quite a lot, but the ‘kid’ part is not to be forgotten.

Calisto’s _sake_ – the kid is _sixteen_. Sure, he is one of the greatest and strongest admiral Jason’s ever known – the _world_ has ever known. That doesn’t change the fact that he’s _fucking sixteen_.

As Jason is wondering about all the past mistakes he has made, especially the one when he brought Kory and Roy on to his ship, Drake stirs awake, and Jason just. _Freezes_.

Notices he doesn’t have any clothes on and is on his way to an earth-shattering mental breakdown. Oh dear lord, _where the fuck is Kory and what the hell has Roy done_ –

“Are you having a silent mental breakdown?” Drake asks, body stretching languidly under the covers, wrapping Jason’s coat more securely around his lithe slender form. “If so, you can do that later, Captain Todd. After our sixth round and a breakfast, mostly.” Jason blinks.

“Six – _six_? What – how can I not remember _any_ of this?!” the thought of having sex with Admiral Drake without actually remembering having _sex_ with Admiral Drake is _devastating_. Jason imagines having sex with Admiral Drake, the span of his skin warm under Jason’s own, his lips –

_Sixteen_ , Jason reminds himself. His boner doesn’t get the memo.

Drake shoots him a dirty look over his shoulder. “Yes, our sixth round of fighting, Captain Todd. Remember, last night, when you suddenly slammed me against the wall and started punching my stomach?”

Jason suddenly remembers. “What, that’s because you kicked me for _no apparent reason_! I wasn’t even trying to rat you out, _or anything_!” Roy was cackling like a mad man, back there, and Kory kept asking whether or not they are going to finally have sex tonight, and if they do can she watch?

Admiral Drake flips over onto his belly. Jason does not miss the flash of his boner even under the piles of clothing around. “I hope you do realise that you are saying this aloud. Have you been thinking of having sex with me, or is it just your crew that made you start considering the idea of having sex with me?”

He cocks his head to the side, a sly smile playing on his lips. “My, my, Captain Todd. I have heard that you are quite the animal in bed – but I never thought you would actually consider of having sex with a marine. Does the thought of being handcuffed whilst you are swallowed down my throat get you off?” and Jason downright _whimpers_ at the sudden drop of Drake’s baritone, the languid movement he makes as he gets on his hands and knees.

“No,” Jason lies, low and throaty, backing against the wall when Drake moves between his legs. Parting them apart with his hands, looking at Jason the way he always does; calculating and focussed, like Jason is the one predator which neck Drake’s always wanted hanging above the fireplace.

It gives time for Jason to think. Licks his lips and spreading his legs further, letting the younger – _holy god he’s sixteen_ – admiral settle there. “With the way you are now, one would think I’m not the only one who’s been thinking of sex with the other.” Jason says.

Drake simply hums in confirmation, agreement, _whatever_. Jason cannot bring himself to care when two of Drake’s fingers are sliding down his thighs, tracing the battle scars and burnt tissues there, getting closer to where Jason wants him the most.

“Well, I can’t exactly help myself can I, especially when your subordinates practically dumped you on my lap last night.” Drake tells him; grinning this smouldering little smirk that makes Jason _hard_. Leaning closer to Jason’s face and licks at the split chapped lower lip cat-like. “Also, you were talking about the beauty of my eyes? I was too busy trying not to notice your hands sneaking under my shirt, it was rather hard to concentrate.”

Jason remembers _that_ now. Vivid and clear, like it happened thirty minutes ago. “Yeah?” he croaks out, pushing Admiral Drake closer with the heels of his feet, trying not to moan and fails _miserably_. Drake grins, suggestive and shark-like, shifts his hips against Jason’s, and _oh_ that’s – that’s _nice_ and, the cold of Drake’s handcuff biting into his skin and Jason is _groaning_ and –

Jason is so thanking both Roy and Kory later.


End file.
